


All Your Faves Are Trans Women

by Venus_Vinifera



Category: Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: ALL THE FANDOMS, All Your Faves Are Trans Women, Drabble Collection, Kid Fic, Other, Trans Female Character, this is just where i am dumping all my plot bunnies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venus_Vinifera/pseuds/Venus_Vinifera
Summary: Various drabbles and headcannons about badass ladies kicking butts and taking names. I have a lot of trans headcannons...





	All Your Faves Are Trans Women

_'Push! Push!'_

_'I AM Pushing!'_

_'I can see the head!'_

_Diana screams like a war cry, her grip near crushing Steve's hand._

_'Congratulations, you have a healthy baby boy...'_

 

_Tears cloud her eyes as she kisses the babe on the head for the first and last time._

_'I am sorry, my beloved child... I wish things were different... but where I must go, there is no place for you... Take care of him, Steve, Tell him nothing of his mother but that she loves him. I'm sorry... my Alexander.'_

 

 

'Honestly Lexa, you are the most ridiculous person on the planet' 'Yes Cassie, my actually bothering to study is sooooo ridiculous' 'It is when you are like super smart to begin with, not to mention the whole super fit thing, like DAMN GIRL' Her appreciative gaze brings a flush of red to the girl's face. 'I just got lucky with HRT is all' she deflects, hiding behind her shoulder length black hair. 'Anyway, I have an ancient greek exam to go study for, so I'll call you later, 'kay Cass?' 'Sure thing wonder-nerd' She teases, disappearing into her house. 

Lexa's contemplative stroll is interrupted as her ears pick snatches of a conversation from her lounge room that she is almost certain is in greek '...leading us to weakness... are we not warriors?' 'I still dislike this... sneaking... it is unbefitting a...' 'Lord Aries demands her blood, and this Steve-Trevor is her one weakness... unbefitting for an Amazon to love a man... His death will ensure our victory!'

With barely a though for her own safety, she bursts into the lounge room, rushing the two armoured women who would dare hurt her dad. The two, though momentarily caught off guard, snap into combative stances with the certainty of decades of training. Despite her own years of training in various martial arts, and her formidable physical prowess, Lexa rapidly realises she is over whelmed and outclassed by the two warrior women, not to mention completely unarmed. A heavy club impacts the side of her face and she feels bone shatter. Even as she is collapsing to the ground she keeps swinging, landing punch after punch against the two assailants. As her vision begins to cloud with blood she thinks she spots a third figure enter the affray...

 

She wakes to the sound of the ocean in an unfamiliar bed. 'She is awake!' A soft voice exclaims, both strange and yet seemingly so familiar. 'Where... this?' she manages in her best attempt at ancient greek. 'You are on Themyscira child. I am princess Diana.' The vague silhouette beside the bed begins to come into focus, revealing the form of the amazon princess. 'Wonder Woman... I had your action figure... Sorry, that is weird... Um, this may seem stupid, but why am I not dead?'

'We have medicines here that can heal even the most grievous wounds, you are a very lucky young women though, if I had not arrived...'

'Those women who attacked me...'

'Servants of the war god Aries, they shall be dealt with...'

'They wanted to kill my dad... I had to stop them but...'

'You fought bravely child. You need to feel guilt over your defeat, few can stand against even one Amazon.'

'Is my dad, is he okay?'

'I can only assume, I know not why he was attacked.'

'They said it was to lure someone. It sounded like they though she was in love with him. Maybe one of your Amazon's knew my Dad at some point. His name is Steve Trevor.'

'Steve Trevor! Steve Trevor is your Father!' 'Umm... yes. Sorry, is that bad...' 'Tell me child, do you have a brother Alexander... please... He is my son.'

'WHAT!?'

'It is my greatest regret in this life that I could not keep my child, but the laws of Themyscira are strict... no man may dwell upon her shores. Please... I just wish to know if my child is well.' 

Lexa's heart raced as she choked back tears, looking into the eyes of the woman she had idolised her whole childhood, and the eyes of the woman she had though had selfishly abandoned her, never once guessing they were one and the same. 'My name is Alexandra Etta Trevor... I'm Transgender... I... I...' Arms, strong and yet so gentle wrap around her shoulders, and she melts into the embrace.

'You are my daughter'

 


End file.
